Muse et al
by EireneHarmonia
Summary: Life is made up of 'what-ifs' and what are stories but full of 'what-ifs'. They are sentences and words, accumulated from thoughts, ideas, emotions, feelings... muses and all. Jack x Elsa. Collection of 100-word drabbles. AU.
1. Violin

**Disclaimer: **This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Violin.<strong>

"Elsa?" Jack called, knocking on her door, "can I come in?" There was no reply from the other side of the mahogany wood, no sound other than the muted melody of a violin. He opened the door anyway, letting himself into her room.

He found her lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by textbooks, notes, and her stereo; sound asleep with her head resting in her arms.

He smiled fondly before bending down and lifting the girl off the ground and carrying her to the bed.

"Goodnight," he whispered, as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello, everyone! Eirene here! So welcome to the start of another story, a set of 100 word drabbles set around Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arendelle! I recently started this on Tumblr and I also wanted to share this on Fanfiction. I hope you guise enjoy this! I will most likely be updating this much more frequently than I am _Ouvertüre in Snow _just because it is much easier to write 100 words than it is to flesh out an entire story.

If you are enjoying it, please drop a quick review!

If you are new to my work, please go check out _Ouvertüre in Snow_ which is a collection of stories, one-shots, and full stories around the Jelsa pair as well!

Thank you!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_

**Please review, follow, and favourite!**


	2. Insomniac

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Insomniac.<strong>

Elsa was not an insomniac, far from it. She was notorious for being someone who slept like the dead. But she didn't know why tonight was different. Tonight where the sounds of a quite rainstorm blew through her half-open window, blowing cool air into her room but she was warm under her covers. It should have lulled her into an easy sleep. Perhaps it was because she thought about him. He who she missed dearly. He who stayed up into the hours of the night, reading, writing, talking, almost everything except sleeping.

She wasn't an insomniac – but perhaps Jack was.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	3. Paper Aeroplane

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Paper Aeroplane.<strong>

Their first kiss was nothing like how Jack imagined it would be. He never was a romantic. He never expected to have a fairy tale kiss where he swept her off her feet like a knight, leaning down for that perfect moment where their lips touched and fireworks exploded in the fervor of their passion.

Okay, maybe not the fireworks.

Their first kiss ended up being unbelievably clumsy, slow, and disappointingly short. It left Elsa giggling awkwardly, and Jack blushing immensely, but it also left him yearning, utterly overjoyed and feeling light on his feet: light like a paper aeroplane.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	4. Kaleidoscope

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaleidoscope.<strong>

Who was he?

His black-mask contrasted his stark-white hair, concealing his handsome features other than a sharp jawline and brilliant-white teeth.

"Dance with me, Elsa." he said.

His pale crystal-blue eyes caught the glow of dancing candle-light, ensnaring her in his hypnotic gaze.

She didn't remember agreeing, and now she was spinning, twirling, and dancing, swirling around the dance-floor with his arms around her and her eyes locked on his. The world around her lost in a kaleidoscope of colours.

"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Name's Jack, but simply put: I am yours," he whispered.

_"And you are mine."_

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review. <strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	5. Icarus

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Icarus.<strong>

He was in love with her.

Elsa.

She who was the North Star in his dull and moonless night. She who was the sun in his gloomy and cloudy skies. She who was the light at the end of his dark and endless tunnel. But alas, she was his forbidden fruit.

And Jack had foolishly given Elsa his heart and soul, forgetting that she can never be his.

Jack was like Icarus. Icarus, who foolishly flew too close to the sun, forgetting that his wings were made of wax that melted in the heat.

And like Icarus, he will fall.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review! <strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	6. 3:28 AM

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>3:28 A.M. <strong>

Jack.  
><em>2:34 A.M.<em>

I know you're probably busy and won't get back to me until morning here.  
><em>2:42 A.M.<em>

I just can't sleep.  
><em>2:45 A.M.<em>

Norway is beautiful, just like how I remember.  
><em>2:46 A.M.<em>

I know you couldn't take time off work, but I wish you were here with me. You'd love city – it's the epitome of you: the playful way the snow falls, the artistry of the frost covering windows.  
><em>3:00 A.M.<em>

I miss you, Jack.  
><em>3:12 A.M.<em>

Jack Overland**:** I miss you too.  
><em>3:26 A.M.<em>

I love you.  
><em>3:27 A.M.<em>

Jack Overland: And I love you, Elsa, more than the stars love the moon.  
><em>3:28 A.M.<em>

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	7. Siren

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Siren.<strong>

The lake is cursed.

There is a creature who haunts its depths, Elsa: Lady of Ice and Snow, a beautiful woman with pale-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Few have escaped her, once she's seen you, Jack, you've been marked for death. But it will be an almost painless death, I can assure you: you won't realize that you're dying until it's too late. She will drown you in the depths of the icy lake, mesmerized by her siren's call.

Don't go, Jack.

Jack?

You went, didn't you, lured by Elsa's voice.

Jack, lead to your death by the siren's kiss.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review! <strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	8. Pinky-Promise

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinky-promise.<strong>

_"__Jack?"_

_"Hm, Elsa?"_

_"Do you remember your first kiss?"_

_"Pfft, do you remember your first pinky-promise?" _

_"__As a matter-of-fact, I do, I was seven. Anna, made me pinky-promise to play with her in the snow instead of reading."_

_"Ha! Sounds like you: work before play. Ack! I was kidding! Ugh now there's snow in my hair…"_

_"Narcissist, answer the question, Jack!"_

_"…No… I don't remember my first kiss. I can't even remember who it was with, I was eight or something."_

_"Ah."_

_"But I remember every kiss – __every moment__ – __with you, Elsa."_

_"__I love you." _

_"__Pinky-promise?" _

_"__Just kiss me already."_

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	9. Asphyxiating

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Asphyxiating<strong>

Jack…

Who was he?

Was he gone? Or was he still here?

Why does it feel as though she lost a part of herself by losing him?

Did she love him?

It felt as though she loved him, she couldn't remember.

Jack…?

The thought brought tears to her eyes. It destroyed her, drowning her underneath sorrow that she didn't understand, asphyxiating her in the depths of an unfamiliar grief over –

Jack… Frost. That was his name.

Oh, how could she have forgotten about him?

"Elsa, I'm here."

She loved him.

"I'll always be here for you."

And he loved her.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	10. Red Lipstick

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Red lipstick.<strong>

"Tea, Overland-_sama_?" He watched as she reached for the teapot, savouring the sight of her pale wrist underneath sky-blue silk of her kimono.

"Elsa, are you happy?"

She smiled: a smile reserved only for him: beautiful, yet sad. The red lipstick and white face-paint so iconic to her trade forsaken because of her status.

It made her less of an art-piece and more human.

"Overland-sama, as my _danna_, have given me everything that I could ever desire as a _geisha_. What can I do to make you happy?"

Within reach and yet so unattainable.

_Marry me. _He wanted to say.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>sama: <em>a Japanese honourfic used to refer to people higher ranking than oneself such as guests and clients.

_giesha: _traditional Japanese entertainer whose skills include various Japanese arts such as classical music, dance, games and conversation, _geisha_ means artist.

_danna_: the patron of the geisha who is typically a wealthy man who had the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training and other cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	11. Cliche

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché.<strong>

Dear Coffee Boy,

Or so I have named you. You don't know me. But I certainly know you. You are the one who always passes by me, smelling of winter, frost and pine as you glide through the café. You are the one who always comes when the sun is just behind the horizon: the moments just before the skies darken into inky-blue. You are the one who orders a light-roast coffee and sits by the north-window, quietly drinking the bitter liquid while watching the people pass-by.

I have fallen in love with you.

How cliché is that?

Yours,  
><em>Elsa.<em>

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review! <strong>

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	12. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate.<strong>

Dear Coffee Girl,

It's a stupid name, but I don't know your real one. You smell of chocolate, did you know that? I wonder if it's because of the time you spend in the café.

I look forward to the evenings when I get to see you, to see the way you hold the book in your hands, to catch a glimpse of the milk-foam art in your cappuccino. Does it remain untouched because you are reading or because it's too pretty to destroy?

I want to ask you, talk to you.

I've fallen in love with you.

Yours,  
><em>Jack.<em>

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guise, I hope you are enjoying the drabbles thus far! Each drabble is prompted by a single word of phrase from a list off of DeviantArt. If you guise have a prompt that you want me to work with, feel free to suggest it! I won't guarantee that I'll get to it right away, but eventually it'll show up. This collection is just made up of my muses and all. =D

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	13. Dandelion Seeds

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Dandelion Seeds.<strong>

She walked into the bakery, a beauty with crystal-blue eyes and pale-blonde hair braided in a simple plait.

Her eyes were set only on the decadent desserts displayed behind the glass.

She quickly made an order, pointing to a cake that was essentially chocolate on chocolate. Jack watched as she paid and left with the cake packaged in a box wrapped in dark blue paper and bound with purple ribbons, and his eyes still trailed after her as she strolled out of the café.

She was beautiful.

And she was gone.

As quickly as dandelion seeds, blowing in the wind.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Thank you to **Dontmindme** for reviewing! It honestly means the world to me.

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	14. First

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>First.<strong>

I've memorized how your hands wrap around mine. I know the sound of your baritone-voice better than I know my own. I'd recognize the scent of pine-trees and black coffee anywhere, it's odd, but it's you.

I've spent countless days with you, Jack. But it isn't enough.

I want to see you; to see the colour of your stark-white hair, to see the watery-blue of your irises, to see why people call you handsome.

The doctors say that they can restore my sight.

Can you be the first person I see when my world is flooded with colours and light?

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello everyone! So on tumblr, there is an event going on called JelsaWeek2014. And I'm five days behind...so I am going to try my best to catch up to the prompts given by the people running the event! This is my first contribution thus far! I hope you guys look forward to the ones coming up soon!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Thank you to **Guest #1, **and** Guest #2** for reviewing!

**Guest #2: **Perhaps in the future, I might go back and turn a couple of these drabbles into full stories, but at this time, I'll keep up with what I have going. Thank you so much for your praise and support!

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	15. Around-the-World

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Around-the-World<strong>

_Hello?_

Hello there, Snowflake!

_Jack, isn't it 3am over there?_

Ya, but its 3pm over in Tokyo.

_Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

Elsa, you make it sound like I've committed a crime. All I wanted was to call my beautiful girlfriend!

_Alright! You're so dramatic! _

I know.

_So, how are you?_

Oh you know, the usual, life is boring without you.

_Oh Jack._

…

…

I just called you because I missed you, being halfway around-the-world and all.

_I miss you, too. I can't wait to come home._

Me neither.

…

…

_I love you, Jack._

I love you, too, Elsa.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Day 2 of JelsaWeek2014. Prompt: Around-the-World.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	16. In Another Life

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>In Another Life.<strong>

Elsa,

I'm sorry.

This is my fault.

And now you will have to pay for the consequences of my selfish actions.

We were never meant to be, were we? Star-crossed lovers they would have called us.

In another life, we would have been lived, flying to where the stars are – but now we are destined to fall.

Elsa, I love you, more than anything. I'm so sorry.

I am Romeo and you are my Juliet – my…my beautiful Juliet…but I wish that you were Rosalind instead – so that you wouldn't have perished in the foolishness of fevered affections.

Eternally Yours,

Jack.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>JelsaWeek2014. Day 3. Prompt: In Another Life.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	17. Demons

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Demons<strong>

"Men, prepare to be boarded!" Elsa cried, unsheathing the rapier at her side.

She whirled around to catch the blade of another against hers, a flash of stark-white hair passing-by.

Captain Jack Frost of the Guardian.

"Fancy seein' ya here, M'Lady." Jack mused, twisting out of the deadlock. "You are carrying so much treasure, let me take it off your hands, eh?"

"Pirate demons of the northern seas," she hissed.

"What a title!"

"Go to hell!"

Their swords clashed once again as he leaned in to whisper: "It'd be an honour to be sent to Davy Jones' Locker by you."

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	18. A Song

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>A Song.<strong>

Jack read to her a Shakespearian poem as they lay in bed.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day_?" he whispered as she pressed her ear against his chest.

His words harmonized with the soothing, rhythmic beating of his heart, each _lub dub _matching a syllable of the poem.

The crunching of paper underneath his fingertips as he turned the page was always accompanied with a kiss pressed into her hair.

His voice was hushed and soft, a lilting cadence in his tone.

Jack read to her a Shakespearian poem, but to Elsa, he had written her a song.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>**Note:** JelsaWeek2014. Day 5. Prompt: A Song. Poem by Shakespeare, Love Sonnet 18.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	19. Disappear

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Disappear.<strong>

Elsa?

Hey, it's me, Jack!

I'm sorry.

I

didn't mean to disappear like that.

It's just the summer heat that you

love

so much isn't good for someone like me.

And now look at

you,

you're Queen of Arendelle! I still

can't

believe it. It seems like only yesterday

when winter was in full force, and we played together

in the snow and ice

you

had created. Elsa, you're beautiful,

have I ever told you that? Perhaps not,

probably because I was constantly trying to

distract you from your powers.

remember

that? Hey, Elsa?

Why aren't you responding to

me?

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>JelsaWeek2014. Day 6: Disappear.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	20. Family

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Family.<strong>

Jack entered the living-room, smiling at the little girl sitting on the windowsill.

"Is that hot-chocolate, Daddy?" she asked as he sat down with two steaming mugs, carefully handing one to her.

Other than her pale-blue eyes and mischievous grin that she inherited from him, his daughter was the splitting-image of her beautiful mother.

"Don't drink it too fast, Seppen. You'll scald your tongue – just like your mother would."

"What did you say?" Elsa asked, walking into the room. Jack quickly handed her other mug, pulling her down beside him.

"Nothing," he grinned, "just how much I love my family."

_ Fin._

* * *

><p>*Seppen – A Japanese name meaning snowflake.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>JelsaWeek2014. Day 7. Prompt: Family  
>Now that Jelsa Week is done, I'll also take prompts if you guise have any!<p>

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Thank you to **free** for reviewing!

**Free: **Thank you so much for the support from Mexico! I am really, really, really glad you enjoy them. =D Gracias!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	21. Breathless

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p>Breathless.<p>

"Run." Jack whispered,

breathlessly at first,

as if _it_ robbed him of air,

then a scratching roar fell from his lips, "_Run_!"

**_It _****was coming after them. **

She turned and fled, flying down the path, with Jack behind her and _it _behind them.

Loud cacophonic thumping.

Terrified panting.

Jack's petrified fingers clamped tightly around hers.

She tripped.

Her heart bursting and collapsing all at once at the thought of _it_ grabbing her.

**_It _****will not stop.**

Jack caught her by the arm, hauling her to her feet without even slowing down.

"_Go, Elsa_!" he screamed.

**Not until they're both ****_dead._**

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	22. Vanilla

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla.<strong>

Baking with the family was always an odd affair. Elsa wouldn't ever let Jack touch the baking goods, knowing that he'd find it all too funny to swap the sugar with salt. So he busied himself by entertaining his 10-year-old daughter.

"Daddy, what does vanilla-extract taste like?" Seppen asked, poking the small bottle.

"Hm," Jack wondered, "I don't know, probably as good as it smells."

"Why don't you try it?" Elsa suggested the father-daughter-pair, pouring a small-teaspoon for each and watched them put the spoons excitedly into their mouths.

Their conclusion: vanilla-extract does not taste as good as it smells.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	23. Piercing

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Garden Series - Part I<br>Piercing**

"Stay here, Jack," his father sternly warned before heading into the mansion, leaving his 12-year-old son sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of an expansive garden.

Stay put? That's impossible, there's a hedge-maze right in front of him, waiting to be explored. Jack pouted, glaring at the tempting labyrinth angrily.

Then, a head poked-out from the corner of the green-foliage, startling him with piercing crystal-blue eyes and a halo of platinum-blonde hair.

A girl, probably his age. She held his gaze, before darting back behind the corner.

Alright, now he had no choice but to follow.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Garden Series – Part I.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	24. Hallucinations

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallucinations.<strong>

**_June 14th, 1854 _**

"Have you been having any dreams?"

"…"

"Elsa?"

"No, not really. Not anymore…Doctor?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"The snow today, does it seem kinda playful to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…it was made by someone, someone mischievous."

"And who do you think made it?"

"…"

"Elsa?"

"Jack did. Jack Frost made it."

"He isn't real, Elsa."

"I know that everyone says that he's just a figment of my imagination. But he's not, Jack's real… and one day he'll come looking for me."

**Name: Elsa Arendelle.  
><strong>**Age: 21  
><strong>**Date of Admission: January 25, 1845  
><strong>**Diagnosis: Hallucinations.  
><strong>**Status: No Improvement. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Check out _Ouvertüre in Snow _if you guise want more Jelsa stories!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Thank you to **Guest** for reviewing.

**Guest**: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It means the world to me!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	25. China-Teacups

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>China-Teacups.<strong>

Seeing her in the window of the old antique-shop beside ancient china-teacups was a coincidence, bringing her home was instinct.

Her name was Elsa, the tag said.

Jack spent hours staring at her, spellbound by her beauty, fascinated by how her long-lashes casted soft shadows against her porcelain skin, mesmerized by her crystal-blue glass eyes that seemed see through his heart.

Jack reached out, shaking fingers caressing her rosy-His heart sank.

She was as cold as ice.

Jack kept forgetting that she was only a doll, but she looked so _human_.

He wished Elsa _was_ human.

Then she blinked.

_Fin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<strong>

Thank you to **rokusan23** and **free **for reviewing!

**rokusan23**: Most definately, scientific names for heart-sounds are more romantic than anything that Shakespeare could ever manage. =P Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are enjoying things!

**free: **So glad you are enjoying it! If there is a prompt you'd like to see, feel free to shoot me the idea!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	26. Exhaled

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Exhaled.<strong>

"Elsa come, Kristoff and I want to play with this Ouija board we found in the attic but we need another person." Anna called from the living room. Elsa reluctantly came, putting her fingers on the planchette beside Kristoff's and Anna's.

"Hello?" Anna started, "is somebody there?" There were moments of silence before the planchette began moving, pulling its way across the board, forming words.

**YES.**

"Oh my god, it worked." Kristoff exhaled.

"Are you… are you dead?" Anna asked hesitantly.

**YES.**

"Who are you?"

**AN. OLD. FRIEND.**

"Of ours?"

**OF. ELSA.**

"W-w-what is your name?" Elsa whispered.

**JACK. FROST. **

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<br>**

Thanks _free_ for reviewing!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	27. Mirage

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirage<strong>

I cannot remember much of the Before – nothing more than the mirage of colours that flashed before my eyes.

Cerulean-blue irises that bled into demonic-red.

Carmine-pink lips pulling back to reveal pearl-white fangs.

Shards of pitch-black that shattered me as something sharp cut into my throat.

Then the hazy-grey of my vision returning to me again… accompanied by a sharp thirst for something _red. _

And then I saw her, hovering above me, she who flooded my world in a crystal-clear image.

"Welcome, Jack," she whispered, "my Prince of Darkness. Welcome to the world of eternal Night."

_Elsa_.

My ever After.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review!<br>**

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	28. Smirk

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Smirk <strong>

He was sitting an armchair in the middle of the room, lounging like a king with his legs crossed and an arrogant, cocky smirk across his face.

"Elsa," he started, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her footsteps echoed through the room as she approached, raising her gun and pressing it against his forehead.

"_It's over, Jack."_ she whispered.

"Hm, so it is," he sighed, closing his eyes, "but before you shoot, you have to know: it wasn't fake. I honestly did love you."

Her hands trembled as she fingered the trigger.

"Did." She repeated.

_"Did."_ He grinned.

_BANG._

_Fin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** Note**: Telling a story with only 100 words is difficult.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
><strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	29. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Drowning <strong>

_I_

seem to have forgotten  
>what, where, why, who, I<p>

_am._

Conceal. Don't feel.  
>Don't let it show.<br>They would tell me.  
>And here I am left,<p>

_drowning in_

a world that has no idea  
>who I really am.<br>In a world that isn't

_my own._

Is it possible to find someone  
>who is willing to see me<br>for all that I am and  
>all that I am not?<br>To love me all in my

_sorrows_

just as much as all my joy?  
>I thought I found it in him.<br>I thought that he  
>would be able to<p>

_Save me. _

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the works of Ellen Hopkins. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Happy New Years, everyone! Wishing you all the best in 2015!

Thanks to: **mawhn** and **guest** for reviewing!

**mawhn:** I am glad you liked Exhaled! I had a lot of fun writing it.  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Thank you so much for your praise! Piercing is part of a small set called The Garden Series, so you'll probably see more of that soon!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	30. Carnival

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Carnival<strong>

"Elsa, it's a funhouse!" Jack called, beckoning her into an entrance-way shaped like the open-mouth of a clown. Elsa trailed behind her boyfriend, regretting that she left him convince her to explore the creepy, abandoned carnival.

She watched as he made funny-faces in the old-cracked mirrors.

Elsa laughed, deciding to join him in the fun, he took her hand as they both stopped at the next mirror.

Her laughter died in her throat, for what she saw were not their own distorted reflections, but a hand that seemed to emerge from the cracked depths of the mirror.

"_Run."_ Jack whispered.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review! <strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	31. Text-Message

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Text-Message<strong>

The streets were busy and crowded with people pushing and shoving as Elsa made her way home from the university.

Her cellphone vibrated: it was probably a text-message from Anna. She dug into her pocket for it, but then something grabbed her left arm, sweeping her around and forcing her to walk in the other direction.

It was a handsome man with pure-white hair and clear-blue eyes.

"Hello, don't look alarmed, just keep walking," he said as he draped his arm casually across her shoulders, "My name is Jack Frost, I'm with the Guardians. We need your help, Elsa Arendelle."

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>free: <strong>Thanks for the praise! I hope you like this one.

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
><strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	32. Silhouette

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Silhouette.<strong>

He was a boy with snow-white hair, pure-blue eyes, and skin as cold as ice.

_You are special, Jack._

They locked him up.

_We have to keep you safe. _

This wasn't the life he wanted.

Suddenly the door opened and all he saw was the silhouette of a female figure before his eyes adjusted to the light.

She was beautiful: brilliant-blue irises, silky-platinum blonde-hair. She wore the same ivory coloured robes that he did.

She was breathing heavily, as if she was running, she took his-frigid fingers in her own.

"Come, Jack, we need to leave now."

Elsa: his saviour.

_ Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guise! I hope you are enjoying things thus far! 32 drabbles and still going! If you guise have a plotline or a prompt you want me to use, I'm totally up for it! I've been in a mood for horror and creepy stuff. So if you want to play to my muse shoot me an idea!

Thanks to **free** and **guest** for reviewing!

**free: **Ya, I thought 'text-message' would make for a interesting story too. But honestly between you and me... I have no idea where I was going with it... that's the problem. There are so many ideas, but I just don't know how to flesh them out! 100-word drabbles are good for me because there is no commitment!

**guest: **Awe! Thanks, guest for your praise. I am just glad that there is at least someone (other than me) enjoying what I write. I'm going to completely finish The Garden Series (the rest of Piercing) before I post, else I wouldn't know where I am going with it...

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
><strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	33. Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Garden Series - Part II<br>Ribbon**

Jack chased the girl into maze.

She ran barefooted, the hem of her pale-green dress muddied. Her platinum-blonde tresses loose with a periwinkle-coloured ribbon barely hanging on to the ends.

Suddenly, the ribbon pulled free and fluttered into wind behind her.

Jack jumped, catching the silky-ribbon in his fingertips before colliding with the green-foliage of the maze-wall.

By the time Jack managed to untangle himself from the hedge and pulled the branches off of him, the girl vanished.

He managed to find his way back to the fountain before his father returned though.

But what to do with the ribbon?

_Fin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note: **I recently wrote a short-drabble series called Impromptu that I posted on _Ouverture in Snow. _It's nine parts long, and they are 150-words each part. I would post it here, but it violates the 100-word style. It's a creepy, horror, mystery, circus story, if anyone is interested. I've been told by my editor (and best friend) that it's an acid trip of a read (but I am secretly really proud of it). Go check it out if you guise might find it interesting!

Thanks to **free **and**OoPoPcAnDy **for reviewing!

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**


	34. Engaged

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Inspiration:<strong> Cold Rain – 4MINUTE

* * *

><p><strong>Disappear<strong>

"Elsa," he called.

A woman dressed in a frock of deep-blue turned, curtsying.

"Lord Overland," she greeted softly, expressionlessly. He waited to see if she will continue.

"You always called me Jack, then," he started when she would not speak.

She grinned humourlessly.

"You were not engaged to someone else then," she murmured.

"Elsa," he reached for her, "I didn't want to, this isn't–"

"It's Lady Elsa," she snapped, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "If I could stop this– "

"But you can't," she whispered, looking away, "Good-bye, Lord Overland."

She turned, disappearing from his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It has been a while since I wrote a drabble,.. if you guise have any prompts you want me to work with, feel free to give me one!

Thank you to:

**Guest, OoPoPcAnDy, free,** and **AurelianRebels** for reviewing!

**Guest:** Have you read 'Impromptu'? It's a creepy circus themed story that is posted under _Ouverture in Snow. _It's the latest story I've written for it!

**free: **Thanks so much for your support! Yep, I wrote a circus story that is posted on my other story, _Ouverture in Snow_. It's called 'Impromptu' if you are interested in reading it!

** AurelianRebels:** Hey! It's great seeing you here! Ahaha, Impromptu was by far the strangest thing I've written, but lately I've had this crazy obsession with circuses and insane asylums... and I guess it shows in my writing inspirations. I will definitely get back to 'Nocturne' and 'Minuet'. I promise not to leave you hanging - it just might take a while...Thank you for your support!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
><strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	35. Rabbit

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rabbit<strong>

"Jack, what's that?" Elsa asked, pointing at the fluffy ball of grey fur in her boyfriend's arms.

"It's a bunny," Jack replied.

"Yes, I can see that, but _why_ is it here. In the house."

"You asked _what _not _wh_y."

"Jack."

"I was walking home from the office – it's a beautiful day, might I add," he continued to ramble on.

"_Jack!_"

"Alright! I was just joking," he chuckled, "it was cute, and I thought you'd like having a pet."

Elsa had to admit: the rabbit was adorable.

"…Have you thought of a name?"

"Well, I was thinking E. Aster Bunny…"

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Thanks <strong>OoPoPcAnDy <strong>for reviewing the last chapter!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	36. Comet in a Bottle

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Comet in a bottle.<strong>

"Jack," Anna greeted at the front door, "I didn't think you'd be back till next week."

"Ya," he started, "but a vacation isn't fun when I know that my girlfriend has pneumonia. Where is she?"

"In her room, trying to rest." Anna replied.

Jack rapped softly on her bedroom door before letting himself in.

"Hey there," he said, smiling as he sat down on the bed beside her, placing a cool

hand atop her burning forehead.

"Jack," she rasped, "You didn't have to come back."

"For you, Elsa, I'll bring you a comet in a bottle if I had to."

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Thanks to<strong> OoPoPcAnDy, AurelianRebels, rokusan23,<strong> and **free** for reviewing! 

**OoPoPcAnDy:** Thank you for reviewing!

**AurelianRebels:** I should have done Bunnymund instead, but I didn't think people would get the reference because it's so specific to just the books and not the movie.

**roksusan23:** It's nice seeing you on this side too! That is one epic name for a rabbit. It's amazing! Thank you so much for the praise!

**free:** Ahaha! Yep, Jack is one witty man. And I thought that some people would be able to catch the reference to the movie. Thanks for always reviewing. Your support motivates me to keep writing.

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	37. Of Endings

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Endings.<strong>

This story doesn't have a happy ending.

We were love, or so I thought.

But, I think our ambitions got the best of it.

Got the best of our relationship.

Jack had a life, and I had mine.

In the end, perhaps a clean break would have been best.

A clean break.

He doesn't need me.

I'll only hold him back.

I don't need him.

He'll only hold me back.

But we were in love.

So in the end, we held on.

Because we were in love.

But this wasn't how the story goes.

For there was no happy ending.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Inspired by March, a game by Kongregate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>free: <strong>Awe, thank you so much for your support!

**Please follow, favourite, and review!  
><strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	38. Of Valentine's: One - Paris

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Valentine's<br>One: Umbrella**

Ah Paris: the city of lights, the city of love, and the city of…too much rain.

Jack sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was soaked to the bone, sitting there waiting for the bus.

But suddenly, the pelting of ice-cold water on his skin stopped and a shadow passed over him. He glanced up to see a bright-yellow umbrella above him, and a pretty girl with pale-blonde hair and soft-blue eyes holding it.

"Um, you looked cold," she said shyly.

"Ya, uh – thanks." Jack said in a daze, "I-I'm Jack."

"E-Elsa."

And that was when they first met.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello everyone. Just saying that I am starting a short drabbles series leading up to Valentines. It'll just be six romantic drabbles (one for every day leading up to Valentine's Day) that may or may not be connected (depends upon how you look at it). I hope you all enjoy!

If there are any ideas you guys have for drabbles, feel free to shoot me a message!

**free:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it. It's one of the sadder pieces that I've written, and I really enjoyed it, so perhaps you'll see more of it! Thanks for all your support again!

**AurelianRebels**: To be honest, I don't know what the ending would be. If I follow what happened in the game "March" (what the piece was inspired by) then it'll only end up sadder. I might explore the idea in the future after Valentine's Day. It's time for some cheesy romances now. =D

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	39. Of Valentine's: Two - Picnic

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Valentine's<br>****Picnic.**

Elsa led Jack to the picnic she had set up that morning in the forest.

"No peaking!"

"I hope you aren't leading me off a cliff, love."

She laughed at his antics, pulling him to a stop in front of a pretty picnic-table with fairy-lights hanging from the branch above.

"Okay, three, two, one!" she cried, pulling off the blindfold. Jack blinked several times, and then a soft smile lit up his face – a smile that she cherished.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she murmured, enveloping him in a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Jack replied, pressing a kiss into her hair.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Please follow, favourite, and review!<p>

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	40. Of Valentine's: Three - Bowtie

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Valentine's<br>Bowtie **

"Are you done in there, Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Elsa replied as she zipped up the back of a pale-green gown, turning to see Jack open the bathroom door and struggling with a bowtie.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes."

Elsa chuckled, and began to tie the soft-green fabric around his neck.

"Why did Anna chose Valentines of all days to get married?"

"She was always the romantic, but I can't believe my baby sister is tying the knot before I will."

"It won't be for long though," Jack said cryptically.

"Oh?"

"Soon," he breathed, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'s** **Note:** I meant to update one yesterday, but life (mainly school) got the best of me. I will try to keep up from now on.

**free:** Thank you for your support!

**AurelianRebels:** Ahaha, I think it is so much easier writing short drabbles are a lot easier than writing a full on romance story... (cough cough Nocturne!), there is a short Valentines one-shot in the makings for _Ouverture in Snow,_ so look forward to that (I promise it will not be as depressing as Postlude was...)!

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Until next time!

_Cordially,_  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	41. Of Valentine's: Four - By The Lake

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Valentine's<strong>  
><strong>By The Lake <strong>

It was a beautiful, peaceful winter's day when Jack took her down to their favourite lake – or, as peaceful as it could get with Jack's mood.

Elsa watched as he fidgeted, answering her questions with quick, single word answers. It worried her.

"Jack, is something wrong?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"No, nothing's wrong," Jack responded swiftly, "why do you ask?"

"You're acting strangely."

He chuckled fretfully, "just… nervous."

"About what?"

He took a deep breath then and took her left hand in his.

"Elsa," he began, kneeling down before her, pulling out a dark-blue velvet box from his pocket.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow, favourite, and review! <strong>

Until next time!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	42. Of Valentine's: Five - March

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Valentine's<br>Five: March**

"Stop fidgeting," Aster hissed beside him.

"I can't help it!" Jack whispered.

The bowtie was suffocating him. The room felt unnaturally warm and – oh heaven forbid – Jack was _sweating._

Jack was certainly nervous, but _god _was he ever ready for this.

The rest of the wedding procession filed into place, and then the central doors of the hall rasped open, the guests quickly rose to their feet and the Wedding March began playing.

Jack took a deep breath and then took a glance behind him.

And there she was, dressed in soft-white with a magnificent smile on her face.

_Elsa._

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>Free <strong>and **OoPoPcAnDy **for reviewing!

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


	43. Of Valentine's: Six - Finale - News

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians, The Guardians of Childhood, and Frozen which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation, William Joyce, and the Walt Disney Company respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Valentines<br>Six: News**

"Jack," Elsa called from the living room.

"Yes, love?" he replied, walking to the couch where his wife sat with a tight smile on her face.

He instantly froze.

"I've something to tell you," she said.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, "Are you well? Are you hurt?"

"No, no," Elsa said with a nervous laugh, "It's just… well..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

"Jack?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Anna and I went to the doctor today, I'm positive."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, darling."

"_You're pregnant!" _he yelled, suddenly jumping up and enveloping her in a tight hug. "We're gonna have a baby!"

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! <strong>

**Please follow, favourite, and review! **

Until next time!

Cordially,  
><em>EireneHarmonia<em>


End file.
